Mogi Shinobu
|birthday = February 16, 1997 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = AB |height = 162 cm |weight = 52 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Mogi Shinobu (모기 시노부; もぎ しのぶ) is currently an AKB48 member. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #63 on episode 5 and was eliminated. Career & History Shinobu Official debuted with AKB48 in September of 2011. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 she returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) AKB48 B-Sides * "Ano Hi no Fuurin" (Gingham Check) * "Otona he no Michi" (UZA) * "Watashitachi no Reason" (Eien Pressure) * "Tsuyoi Hana" (So long!) * "LOVE Shugyou" (Sayonara Crawl) * "Seijun Philosophy" (Heart Ereki) * "Kimi no Uso wo Shitteita" (Mae Shika Mukanee) * "Heart no Dasshutsu Game" (Labrador Retriever) * "Me wo Aketa Mama no First Kiss" (Kibouteki Refrain) * "Kimi ni Wedding Dress wo..." (Halloween Night) * "Madonna no Sentaku" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Oneesan no Hitorigoto" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Aishuu no Trumpeter" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Shinka Shitenee Jan" (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * "Happy End" (High Tension) * "Tenmetsu Pheromone" (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) * "Tsuki no Kamen" (＃SukiNanda) * "Shuuden no Yoru" (Teacher Teacher) * "Mimi wo Fusage!" (NO WAY MAN) Albums * "Sakuranbo to Kodoku" (1830m) * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) * "Team Zaka" (Tsugi no Ashiato) * "Namida wa ato Mawashi" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de Tobe!) * "Ai no Shisha" (0 to 1 no Aida) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) Television * AKBINGO! * AKB48 Nemousu Terebi * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Produce 48 Mogi Shinobu Promotional 1.jpg Mogi Shinobu Promotional 2.jpg Mogi Shinobu Promotional 3.jpg Mogi Shinobu Promotional 4.jpg Mogi Shinobu Promotional 5.jpg Mogi Shinobu Promotional 6.jpg Mogi Shinobu Promotional 7.jpg Mogi Shinobu Promotional 8.jpg Mogi Shinobu Promotional 9.jpg Mogi Shinobu Promotional 10.jpg Mogi Shinobu Promotional 11.jpg AKB48 Mogi Shinobu 2012 1.jpg Mogi Shinobu 2012 2.jpg Mogi Shinobu 2013.jpg Mogi Shinobu 2014.jpg Mogi Shinobu 2015.jpg Mogi Shinobu 2016.jpg Mogi Shinobu 8th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Mogi Shinobu 2017.jpg Mogi Shinobu 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Mogi Shinobu 2018.jpg Mogi Shinobu 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 AKB48ㅣ모기 시노부ㅣ당신의 마음을 모기모기! @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ모기 시노부(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ모기 시노부(AKB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ모기 시노부(AKB48)+하세가와 레나(NGT48) - ♬PPAP 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ모기 시노부(AKB48) vs 나이키 코코로(NMB48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 AKB48 이치카와 마나미, 시노자키 아야나, 나카니시 치요리, 미야자키 미호, 모기 시노부 ♬이름이 뭐예요? @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 E|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ모기 시노부 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ모기 시노부 - AKB48 ♬하이텐션 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|High Tension Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:AKB48